


Noctoseismology: The Science Of Shaking Beds

by HorizonTheTransient



Series: Noctoseismology [2]
Category: Genius: The Transgression, Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: F/F, Oviposition, Shameless Smut, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorizonTheTransient/pseuds/HorizonTheTransient
Summary: This is where the porn omakes for Noctoseismology: The Study Of Things That Go Bump In The Night go. Content tags are on a per-chapter basis, in the notes at the top; read them carefully before scrolling down.
Series: Noctoseismology [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163393
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Noctoseismology: The Science Of Shaking Beds

**Author's Note:**

> Contains: Dom/Sub Dynamics, Oviposition, Bondage, Tentacles, Multiple Penetration, Cum Inflation, Transgender Character. Viewer discretion is advised.

"I only have one bed," Akane said. "So... uh, we're going to have to share."

Silence hung in the air for a moment.

"Uh... I could..." Rose paused, realizing that no, she could  _ not _ take the floor, it was barely clear enough to hopscotch across, and she didn't feel like cleaning Akane's mess.

"Hey, if you're worried about making me uncomfortable, don't be," Akane said. "It's like Vicky said earlier- I already like you and trust you."

"Oh, right, the mind-reading thing," Rose said, rubbing at the back of her neck. "That's... Mmn."

"You need to talk about something?" Akane asked, rolling over and sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"...Maybe," Rose said. "Look, just... Just tell me where the boundaries are?"

"...Okay, you want boundaries?" Akane said. "I'll give you boundaries. I think we're friends. I know  _ I _ want to be friends. Do you?"

"Uh... yes?"

"And I think hugs and cuddles between friends is all fine and dandy," Akane said, nodding. "And if you want to play with my boobs, then I'd rather you ask first."

Rose blinked a few times. "...Duly noted, I suppose. Uh, what about..." She glanced down at herself; specifically, where her traitorous dick resided.

"Rose, if I was going to pitch a fit about you pitching a tent, I would've done that already," Akane said. "I won't hold it against you if you hold it against me."

Rose groaned. "If I lay down next to you, will you stop making dick puns?"

Akane lifted up her arms. "I want a hug."

Rose sighed, stepping up to Akane, wrapping her arms around her roommate... and then lifting the girl up before throwing the both of them onto the bed, pinning Akane beneath her scrawny weight.

"Yeah, exactly," Akane said, audibly grinning.

Rose signed contentedly, and nestled into Akane, trying very hard to  _ not _ think about how Akane had casually put the second base on the table. Considering that Akane's chest was pressing tightly into Rose's, she wasn't very successful. It just wasn't  _ fair,  _ Akane was so pretty and tall and graceful and  _ curvy _ and soft and friendly and dear  _ god _ Rose was  _ in her bed, holding her close _ and she wanted  _ more. _

"Enjoying yourself?" Akane asked, blushing a little as Rose made a tiny, desperate noise in the back of her throat and started to grind her boner between Akane's thighs.

"Sorry! Sorry, I-"

"Hey, hey, relax," Akane said, squeezing Rose reassuringly, internally debating whether she should wrap her legs around the nervous nerd. If Rose was more than 23, Akane would eat her novelty hat collection, and it was abundantly clear that, for all Rose's worldly experience, she still had yet to get laid. "I'm just teasing."

"...You're a mean lady."

"I try not to be," Akane said, rubbing her cheek against Rose's.

Rose managed to restrain her hips while they cuddled in silence, and slowly, Akane's eyes began to lose the fight against sleep. Rose, however... couldn't quite stop thinking about Akane's boobs, and how plush they were, and how good they must feel in the hand. But, one nervous step at a time.

"...Hey, Akane, you still awake?" Rose whispered.

"Mhm?" Akane said, her eyes snapping back open.

"...Can..." Rose hesitated, and Akane began to vibrate with joy. "...Can I have a kiss goodnight?" Well, it wasn't quite what Akane was hoping for, but it was certainly a good starting point.

"Of course!" Akane said. "As many as you need, hon."

Akane had expected her first kiss from Rose to be endearingly awkward. What she  _ got _ was... actually, straightforwardly quite nice. No bumping of teeth, no misaligned noses, no beginner blunders. Just a nice, smooth meshing of lips.

"Thank you," Rose said, pulling back after a second. "Good n-"

"I said as many as you need," Akane said firmly. "Don't you need more than that?"

Surprise flashed in Rose's eyes, before being replaced by a devilish smirk. "Needy little bitch, aren't you?"

"I- wh-" Akane was expecting Rose to get a bit more assertive and confident after being lured out of her shell. She was  _ not _ expecting Rose to turn into a smirking, teasing domme after one kiss. Had it all been an act? Or was Rose perfectly confident in her own sexuality, and had simply gotten comfortable enough with Akane, confident that her advances were, in fact, welcome? "...Maybe so," Akane said, pouting.

"Well, if you  _ insist," _ Rose said, before kissing Akane firmer and deeper.

Rose had, most  _ definitely, _ had a girlfriend or two before now. This routine felt easy, practiced.  _ Routine. _

Which wouldn't stop Akane from enjoying it, of course. She had barely enough sexual assertiveness to kickstart someone else's engine, and was  _ far _ more interested in laying back and enjoying someone else's hard work.

Rose pulled back, not even breathing particularly hard, and grinned at Akane. "Mmmn... So,  _ darling..." _ She reached up and caressed Akane's cheek with her hand. "Do you want me to take this sweater off of you so I can play with your tits?"

"Mm- mhm," Akane hummed, not trusting herself with words.

"You  _ suuure?" _ Rose asked, taking a carefully placed moment to grind her dick  _ riiiiight _ between Akane's legs, spreading them like butter.

"Y-  _ yes, _ please," Akane said, gasping.

"I want to hear you say it," Rose said, touching her forehead to Akane's. "Tell me what you want me to do."

Rose was  _ mean. _ And Akane  _ liked it. _ "Nnnh- I want... I want you, to take my sweater off, and play with, my fat, fucking, titties," Akane gasped out.

"Well, of  _ course, _ darling," Rose said. "All you had to do was ask."

With a surprising suddenness, Rose pulled back, sitting upright and pulling Akane into her lap. Akane lazily threw her arms around Rose's shoulders to pull herself upright, getting her back off of the bed so Rose could pull off her sweater.

Rose, for her part, put both hands on Akane's hips- giving them a quick and appreciative squeeze- before she grabbed the hem of Akane's sweater, pulling it up to Akane's armpits and relishing in the sight.

She'd known Akane was busty from word go, but a sweater could hide the exact degree. But now, bare to the open air and Rose's eyes, there was no hiding just how stacked she was. Rose couldn't help but stare for a moment, before grunting near-silently and continuing with her work.

"Hey, kitten," Rose said, tossing out the first pet name that came to mind. "How do you feel about bondage?"

_ "Yes," _ Akane begged.  _ "Please _ tie me up, Rose,  _ please, _ I'll be  _ such  _ a good girl,  _ please-" _

"Okay, okay, you win," Rose said. "You are  _ such _ a horny little slut, aren't you? Gonna have to keep you, at this rate. Alright, arms up, I gotta take this off."

Akane whined wordlessly as she complied, shivering as Rose whipped her sweater all the way off and gasping as Rose pushed her back onto the bed.

Rose reached down and lightly flicked Akane's nipple. "Aw, what's wrong? Is it really that cold in here?" She leaned down, grinning cruelly. "Or is someone just happy to see me?"

Akane continued to whine, and found herself wrapping her legs around Rose's hips at long last.

"Alright, alright, I get it," Rose said, sitting back up. "Let go and roll over. I promised bondage, and by god, you're going to get it."

Akane disintangled and rolled over with the grace of a Brazilian Jiu Jitsu black belt, hands already together behind her back and ass raised enticingly into the air. Rose chuckled and gave it an affectionate slap.

Grabbing the discarded sweater, Rose carefully tied each sleeve in a loop around Akane's wrists, before half-turning the body of the sweater inside out to envelop Akane's hands entirely. It wasn't strictly speaking the most  _ secure _ knot ever, but for quick, playful bondage with an eager lover who was too horny to think straight, it was enough.

Once Rose finished admiring her handiwork, she found herself straddling Akane's wiggling, jiggling ass, still upraised and trying oh so hard to rub itself against Rose's dick.

"Aw," Rose cooed. "You're so fucking  _ desperate." _ She pressed herself down against Akane, planting her dick firmly between Akane's cheeks. "Let's get you some loving before you explode."

She kissed Akane's neck, and all was right with the world.  _ Then, _ lifting herself up on her elbows and sneaking her hands between Akane and the bed, she finally began to appreciate just how  _ soft _ Akane's boobs were. Rose's fingers sank deep into the soft expanse, raising ridges between them and provoking soft moans into the covers, as well as a few sympathetic twitches from Rose's hips.

"So," Rose whispered in Akane's ear, gently kneading Akane's chest in her hands. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Mhm..."

"You want  _ more?" _ Rose punctuated this with a roll of her hips and a nibble at Akane's ear.

_ "Mhm..." _

"Tell me what you want, kitten," Rose whispered. "I want to hear you say it."

"Mmmnnn," Akane whined. "I want you to fuck me. I want you to pin me down and make me yours and fuck me until I can't remember my name. I want you to put a collar on me and claim me and keep me and love me forever!" She huffed. "And I want you to call me a good girl..."

"You  _ are _ a good girl," Rose said, pecking Akane right where her neck met her shoulder. "You are  _ such _ a good girl, thank you for using your words. But... I think there's something you might want that you didn't think to ask about."

"Mrrn?"

"Do you like tentacles?" Rose asked.

"Ooooh,  _ god _ I have a fucking  _ rant _ about how much I like tentacles," Akane moaned, shuddering at the thought.

"Let me hear it, and I'll let you play with mine," Rose said.

"They're so... they're  _ perfect," _ Akane said, interrupting herself to moan as Rose started to gently pinch and roll her nipples. "They're- ah! They roll, multiple penetration- ooooh- with bondage- unh- and manhandling- oh!- and, nnh, have room for size queening, and, some weirder- ah!- stuff, too. They're so- oooohohohoooo- nnhn!-  _ versatile!" _ She breathed heavily as Rose eased off. "They're fucking  _ great," _ Akane finished. "And I swear to god, if you fuck me with tentacles, I  _ will _ marry you."

"I'll help you pick out the ring," Rose said, pulling back from Akane and rolling the girl onto her front. "Prepare yourself, darling."

Rose unbuttoned her shirt methodically, revealing her own chest in the process. She wasn't quite so prodigiously gifted as Akane, but they were enough to be noticeable. And, as Akane would realize, they were not the star of the show.

Four thick, pink tentacles slowly wormed their way out from behind Rose's back, bringing a twinkle to Akane's eyes and a blush to her cheeks, and the tip of one snaked its way sinuously up Akane's body, trailing from ankle to thigh to hip, between her breasts, and finally caressed her cheek.

"You want them?" Rose asked.

"More than anything..." Akane breathed.

"You'll have to earn them," Rose said.

"I'll do  _ anything," _ Akane swore.

"I  _ love _ to hear that from you," Rose said with a grin, slowly scooping Akane up with the tentacles. They were  _ strong- _ stronger than Rose was; strong enough to effortlessly lift Akane off the bed. "You'll get your tentacle orgy...  _ after _ you let me cum in your mouth."

Akane considered this carefully, and then opened her mouth wide, rolling out her tongue like a red carpet.

"That's the spirit," Rose said. "Let me just..." Rose swung her legs out over the edge of the bed, and used her feet- and a stray tentacle- to clear a spot on the floor. Then, gently, she lowered Akane into position between her legs, and began to unzip her pants.

Rose's cock was a bit bigger than average; on her six foot frame, it looked perfectly normal. But once it was right in Akane's face, all questions of 'average size' went right out the window with a meaty thump.

"Now," Rose said, looking down at Akane. "You've got me all worked up already. All you need to do is finish me the rest of the way off."

Akane considered this carefully, eyes half-lidded as she breathed in Rose's musk.. and then rose up on her knees to plant her tits firmly in Rose's lap, wrapping them around her cock.

"Oooooh I am definitely keeping you."

Akane grinned at Rose, before opening wide and swallowing Rose's dick in one fell swoop.

Well. Partly. With her hands tied behind her back, Akane couldn't apply the pressure for a proper titfuck, but they  _ were _ still there, wrapped around Rose's shaft, and they would only compress so far under the onslaught of Akane's greedy maw.

Still, between all the bumping and grinding earlier and the joy of finally finding a compatible sub, Akane didn't have to work too hard or too long to get Rose to pop like a champagne cork, spraying a sticky white rope down Akane's eager throat. Akane kept going, pulling her chest back so she could get the whole thing in her mouth, leaving no inch of cock unloved.

Finally, once  _ Akane _ decided she was done, she pulled off, turning her gaze upward at Rose, who was blushing and panting, her eyes half-lidded. Akane grinned, and planted one last kiss on the tip of Rose's dick, licking up the last strands of cum that had stuck stubbornly to their fountainhead.

"So...?" Akane said, jolting Rose back to reality. "Tentacles?"

"Right, right, of course," Rose said, nodding, picking Akane up once more with the tentacles, lifting her into the air. "After this, would you like to play a fun little game I call 'how many gelatin eggs can I fit in your pussy before you beg me to stop?'"

"I would  _ love _ to," Akane said, before frowning as a tentacle tugged at her skirt. "You have to- yeah, but- okay,  _ there _ you go." The skirt finally unfastened, it came off with a sharp yank, and was discarded to the side. "God, this is like a dream come true..."

"A wet and sticky dream, I imagine," Rose said. "Right, let's get you warmed up..." She laid back on the bed, setting Akane down straddling her hips, and redirected a tentacle to circle and tease Akane's pussy. If the glistening and dripping was any indication, Akane didn't necessarily  _ need _ warming up, but it was important to observe the formalities, even if Rose was taking liberty with their essential form.

"I- nnh- I'm surprised you, had all this ready," Akane grunted and gasped, as the tentacle poked, prodded, and teased her, slipping the tip in and out like a playful finger.

"Hope springs eternal in the human breast," Rose said. "Figured I'd meet someone who was into it someday. And hey. Today's my lucky day, and yours too."

"Mm- mh- oh  _ fuck _ will you quit  _ teasing _ me and just  _ fuck _ me already?!" Akane snapped.

"Well, if you insist," Rose said, pulling away the tentacle and lining up her dick instead. "So, all three holes?"

"Yesss," Akane said, before hissing as Rose slipped inside her. "Ooooh god."

Rose lifted and lowered Akane with the tentacles, as though she were jerking off and Akane was simply a decorative cocksleeve, and tried out a few different angles, testing Akane's reaction and listening for the loudest moan. Once Rose was confident she was hitting the g-spot, she began attending to the rest of Akane; giving the girl's ass an appreciative squeeze, she spread Akane's cheeks to allow a tentacle to worm its way in, secreting and smearing generous amounts of warm, thick lubricant in the process. While the tentacle entrenched itself, delving deeper and deeper into Akane's ass and spreading warm lubricant everywhere, the last tentacle went upward, coiling once around her chest just beneath her boobs, before finally poising itself before Akane's mouth.

The invitation was obvious, and heartily accepted; Akane swallowed all that could fit in her mouth and more, forcing inch after inch of tentacle into her throat, until she ran out of slack. Rose blinked, eyes going wide, and fed out more slack, letting Akane swallow more and more until, at last, Rose decided she'd hit a limit, and pulled back a few inches, just for good measure.

"Mm-mm!" Akane protested.

"If I go any deeper, I'll hit your stomach and get acid burns," Rose said. "I have no doubt you can deep throat all fifteen feet of tentacle, but the answer is no."

Akane tried to huff, and failed due to the fifteen foot tentacock in her mouth. Thankfully, her disappointment didn't last long, once Rose started fucking her again. She was a sight to behold, bouncing on Rose's cock while being spitroasted by tentacles. Rose found herself quietly grunting and groaning, and wishing she had more hands; being forced to choose between grabbing Akane's ass and grabbing her bouncing boobs was every bit as tortuous as  _ actually _ grabbing Akane's ass was divine. There was an underlying core of steely muscle, evidence of Akane's athleticism, but layered on top of that was thick, pillowy fat that seemed to almost swallow Rose's fingers as she squeezed and groped and kneaded.

And as much as Rose was enjoying herself, Akane was enjoying Rose's self even more; from the early grinding to the bondage, the dirty talk, the teasing, and now being filled more completely than she ever had before?

She came in five minutes, squeezing with every orifice and rattling the tentacle in her throat with a moan.

And then... and then,  _ Rose _ kept going, because  _ she _ wasn't finished yet, and Akane, sensitive and overstimulated from her last orgasm, came again in  _ three _ minutes. And still, Rose was not done. Akane was about to hit her third orgasm, two minutes after her last one, when Rose made a strangled little noise in the back of her throat, and finally, the two came together.

They floated in mutual bliss, Akane feeling herself become so  _ gloriously _ full, so  _ decadently _ stuffed. But all things must come to an end, and soon, the pair were on their sides, still joined, and breathing heavily. Rose slowly drew the tentacle back out of Akane's mouth, and sighed profoundly.

"...Okay," Rose said with finality. "Let's... Nnf." She rolled Akane onto her back, their hips still conjoined, and Rose came up into a sitting position. "Tell me when to stop."

"Nnhn?" Akane mumbled. She'd forgotten what Rose was about to do.

But once the bulge came up through Rose's shaft, stretching Akane's pussy, she didn't need another reminder.

It was gradual, one egg at a time. They felt soft, squishy. A bit cold, but slowly warming up; gelatin wouldn't hold together at body temperature, making it impossible for them to get stuck. At three eggs, Akane whimpered.

"Should I stop?" Rose asked.

"Don't you  _ dare," _ Akane hissed. "Keep going."

Four eggs. Five.

"You're starting to bulge," Rose said, lovingly.

"K-keep going," Akane gasped out. "One... more..."

Rose nodded, and pushed the sixth egg out of herself and into Akane. Akane gasped, inhaling sharply through her teeth, and let it out as a long, low moan.

"Good girl," Rose said, caressing Akane's cheek. "You were  _ such _ a good girl tonight, Akane. And tomorrow, if you want? We're going to do it  _ aaaaall _ over  _ again. _ How's that sound?"

Akane eyed Rose sleepily, worn out from the night's exertion. "...I love you."

"I love you too, angel," Rose said.

"You're still gonna be here tomorrow?"

"I said I was keeping you, didn't I?"

"Good..." She yawned. "Mmmh... You can keep going if you want, even if I'm asleep, but... do you mind untying me and letting me sleep on my front?"

"Of course, angel," Rose said, pulling out of Akane with a wet pop. "I think... hoo. I think I'm as beat as you are. Lord." She rolled Akane over, and began to untie the girl's wrists. "...Don't think I mentioned this, but your ass is  _ really _ nice. Just... phenomenal, really. Got a little carried away with the other line of dirty talk, but..."

"Mmm, thank you," Akane said sleepily. "Glad you... like it..." She yawned again, louder, punctuating it with a muttered "fuck."

"Already did, darling. Already did."

"Gnight," Akane said.

"Night. Mind if I sleep on top of you?"

"Go ahead."

Rose settled in on top of Akane, arms wrapped around her like a pillow, and closed her eyes.

* * *

The morning found Rose hard and Akane wet, and both too horny to think better of a quick roll in the hay before starting their morning. Akane stepped out of her bedroom naked, with a visibly full belly and cum on her face, and a naked Rose right behind her, and stopped in her tracks when she saw-

"Oh my god I forgot to untie you," Rose said, staring at Vicky, who was still tied to the chair and- thankfully- more-or-less blindfolded by the VR headset.

"You guys forgot about me completely, didn't you?" Vicky said.

"You, uh. You heard that?" Akane asked quietly.

"I heard  _ everything," _ Vicky said.

"Oh  _ nooooo," _ Akane quietly wailed.


End file.
